1. Technical Field
This application relates to tracking systems and, more particularly, to determining the spatial orientation of a moveable object.
2. Related Art
Many applications use surround sound techniques to enhance the quality of audio playback for listeners. The perception of surround sound reproduced from audio data may be based on the principles that listeners use to locate sound sources in space in every day life. Sound signals from a particular source may arrive at a destination at different times with non-uniformities. Additionally, the human ear may influence the frequency of an incoming sound signal dependent on the direction of the incoming signal.
When a listener experiences surround sound from loudspeakers, the listener receives direct sound and multiple reflections. By the time the sounds reach a listener, each of the sounds may acquire a unique signature. These signatures cue the brain as to the size and acoustical properties of the room, the location of the loudspeakers, and the spatial properties of the original sound. When a listener experiences a surround sound reproduction through a headphone unit, the effects of amplitude shifting, phase shifting, and frequency filtering may be eliminated. Although some of these effects may be simulated, in some situations a true surround sound experience may not be created.